Aftermath
"Aftermath" is the 4th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis "For when great immorality grimly begins dominating, fallen people shall rise from darkness forever; good prevails eternally." At the Tekiyoku headquarters in Celestic Town, Sinnoh, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn discuss general plans with Giovanni, including which regions the former 3 will be sent to to patrol. Lysandre then goes to the basement. Arceus is shown, imprisoned down there. Arceus is confident that Alain will stop him, while Lysandre talks about how powerless Arceus is without its Plates, saying he'll become a Supreme Manipulator. Arceus tells Lysandre to bring an air conditioner to hell, noting it gets a little hot there. Ash is with Gary and Tracey at the apartments, ready to go. Gary and Tracey introduce him to their friends from Sinnoh Academy, Barry, Zoey, and Paul. Those three, upon hearing about Ash's mission, then get serious about their previous idea to help stop the Tekiyoku. They want to travel with Ash, but have to wait before they can, so in the meantime, Barry has an idea for the three of them to travel on a separate journey helping people in other regions. Zoey and Paul approve of the idea. Alain returns after those three have left, already packed. Tracey offered to get some friends of his to film Alain for a news segment about his mission. Alain approves, saying the exposure would stop citizens from thinking they're enemies when they go to other regions. Ash then leaves to go say good-bye to Dawn. Ash gets to Dawn's house, only to see it's reduced to a burnt pile on the ground. Shocked, he looks to see Dawn lying on the ground by a tree, motionless. Ash hurries to her. She was only asleep. Ash asks what happened. Dawn is extremely nervous and speechless... Alain has finished being filmed for the news by Tracey's friends, Gabby and Ty. Ash returns and they say their goodbyes. Ash then whispers to Alain to meet him around the corner of the building. When Alain goes there, he sees Dawn standing there. Furiously, he asks what she's doing here. Ash sternly says that her mom was killed and her house burned down by the Tekiyoku. Dawn tells Alain who it was; he didn't know Annie, Oakley, and Merilyn were even in the city. He apologizes for her going through that. Ash tells him he wants Dawn to travel with them on the journey, since she has nowhere to go now. Alain angrily refuses, saying he does not want her with them, saying how "annoying" she is. A big argument follows, with Ash demanding that he allows her to journey with them, with Alain still refusing while Dawn sadly and quietly watches. Ash then gives Alain an ultimatum: either Dawn goes with them, or he doesn't come at all, which Arceus wouldn't approve of. Alain ends up reluctantly letting Dawn travel with them. Alain briefs them on the main goals of their journey, telling them not to screw up and lose any Plates to the Tekiyoku. He also says that Arceus only needs two Plates to be able to call the rest of them to it, but they will get all the Plates to try to make more people they meet into Manipulators so they can help fight the Tekiyoku later in a final war. They get on a ferry and go to their first region, Kalos. Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Arceus * Jupiter * Mars * Saturn * Gabby and Ty Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes